Believe
by TwiLightAmano
Summary: I know, the title is sucks... Hinata look somewhat sad, Otonashi try to talk to him. They talk about something at the rooftop. Hinata x Yui!


Title: Believe

Pairing: Hinata x Yui (I really couldn't believe I actually wrote this)

Rating: T

Genre: Angst / Drama

Summary: Hinata look somewhat sad, Otonashi try to talk to him. They talk about something at the rooftop. Hinata x Yui!

Moshi moshi minna-san… ^^ this would be my first Angel Beats fiction I ever write… and what amazing is, the main pairing is STRAIGHT. Yeah. I thought I would write another yaoi fic between Hinata and Otonashi. But instead, I write this pairing… well, just enjoy it please~!

**\^O^/**

It was a nice fine day, perfect to play outside. Running along the riverbank, chasing your pet or just sit and enjoy the cool breeze. Everyone would say, "This is another nice day that God gave us. We should enjoy this.".

But for the people at After-Death School, it's just another ordinary day. Fighting against the Angel (who, without anyone knows, got a help from their own allies) and carry out some operation.

A blue haired boy lay on the school rooftop. He stared at the sky blankly, watching as the cloud moving around slowly. He sighed, "Is there nothing to do?"

The bluenette, HInata, roll over and change his position. "I really REALLY am bored now…" he moaned silently as he shut his eyes close. "I'm so bored I would kill my self now…" he opened his eyes. "Well, it's like I can die anyway…"

"You couldn't die, but you can disappear you know," someone behind him said. Hinata turned his head so he could see the person who interrupted his time alone. "Yo," Otonashi, a brown haired boy, stood behind his back.

"What is it?" Hinata asked, pulled himself to sit.

"Nothing. Just wondering where're you go," Otonashi shrugged and sit beside him. "Something on your mind?" he asked, stared at his friend.

"Nothing at all," HInata chuckled. Otonashi stared at him seriously with his red eyes. "I was just… thinking…" finally he confessed. Sometimes he impressed by how Otonashi can easily sniff out someone's trouble.

"Something complicated?"

"Sort of,"

Otonashi fell silent. "I'm here if you need me." He finally said. Hinata grinned mischievously.

"Say something like that so easily… do you swing that way—"

"I'm not joking, Hinata!"

Hinata laughed because of his friend reaction. "Well…" he started. "It's nothing that complicated… it just…" he silent for a while. "It something… that made my heart ache when thinking about it…"

-o-

_Hinata stared at the girl in front of her with wide eyes. "Do you really—I mean, seriously—want to do it?" he asked in disbelief._

"_Yeah, what about it?" the girl replied. Her pink hair sway from side to side, her cheek were red, and Hinata knew that his own cheek also like her._

"_Yui-chan, I don't think this is a good idea…" Hinata stated, caressing his hair to let some stress out of his mind._

"_Why is that?" Yui asked. She looked at her surrounding, making sure no one beside them was around._

"_Isn't that obvious? You should DO it with someone you like! I mean—it's a kiss, DAMMIT!" Hinata said embarrassedly. He still couldn't believe what the energetic girl asked a while ago while dragging him to the quiet corridor, 'kiss me'._

"_Was that really matter?" Yui huffed. Her face was ridiculously red. If the situation wasn't like this, Hinata would already laugh hard enough for her to knock him unconscious._

'But… she's actually cute if she blushing like this…'_ HInata thought. _'What! What am I thinking! Snap it out, Hinata!'_ "Anyway, what with this sudden request?" he tried to be calm. In this kind of situation you need to think clearly, right?_

_Yui say nothing. She stared at the sky out of the window with wonder in her eyes. "It's one of my… dreams…" she said. Hinata dumbfounded. "Since yesterday, senpai suddenly help me to fulfill all of my dreams… do a German Saplex, playing soccer, and now baseball… actually I don't really think about all of that before because I'm busy with practice with the band. But now I realized, that I have many dreams that I can't fulfill when I'm still alive…"_

_Hinata didn't say anything. He let her continue her story. "And I remember, the most important dream that I have; married, and…" Yui stopped. "K-k-kiss… with someone…" her face blushed again. Oh, how he would like to caress that face—what was that again?_

"_And why did you choose me?" HInata crossed his arm in front of his chest. Oh, he felt like he was some sort of a villain in some otome game. But he wanted to see her face blushing even more. … can it? "Kiss should be done with someone you like. Does it mean that you actually had a crush on me?" he grinned._

_Yui's face blushed furiously, just like what HInata wanted. "W-what! Don't get me wrong! It just because Otonashi senpai is too kind I can't do this with him!—" oh, so cute. "—and Noda is to idiot!—" wonder what the lips would taste like. "—and-and-and, the others is too—"_

_Yui couldn't finished her words because suddenly Hinata's lips already attached to hers. Her eyes widen in surprise and she didn't do anything about it. As fast as it come, the kiss already gone._

"_What? Aren't you the one who asked for it?" Hinata said calmly as he caress her lips with his thumb. 'It taste sweet,' he thought. 'And now I'm sound like a perverted middle age man.'_

_Yui still dumbfounded. "Oi~~ just a simple kiss couldn't make you fell unconscious right?" Hinata waved his hand in front of her eyes. "If it is, you really are WEIRD."_

"_Who the hell is weird here!" Yui bit his hand hardly enough to make it bleed._

"_Aaaccchhhkk!" Hinata shrieked. "Let go of me you aliens!"_

"_What the hell did you do that for?" Yui yelled furiously with her blushing face._

"_You're the one who asked! Did you forget about it already?" Hinata asked upsetly while he gently wiped the blood from his bleeding hand._

"_You said you'd kiss with someone you like!"_

"_And why not? I like you. You're cute." Hinata stated calmly. Yui fell silent. "I just get it now, why am I happy even though you were always bullying me back there. And why I get all pumped out when I'm with you. It because I like you." Her face become redder with every word that slipped out of the bluenette's lips._

"_And it's not like I'm trying to cheer you up or anything. I just confessed to you," Hinata shrugged. "Do you like me? If you think the proves back there wasn't enough, you can always say it by words."_

"_I—" Yui choked, and suddenly her expression become darker. "But you don't know anything about me…" she said._

"_Huh?"_

"_You never know me… you didn't even know me in real world… we never meet before… we're always fighting… how come you could like me?" she muttered and slowly stepped back. "You're just pitying me… you don't know the real me…"_

"_What? What are you talking about?" Hinata asked confusedly. He grabbed Yui's shoulder and shook her gently. "Oi, Yui, get a hold of your self! What are you muttering about?"_

"_Let go of me!" Yui slapped his hand aside. "You wouldn't say this if you know the real me!" she yelled and then ran away from there._

-o-

"I keep thinking about it… so that's what she meant that time…" Hinata said as he stared at the cloud.

"Well, she couldn't help it. she kept thinking that she always be a burden to other people," Otonashi said. "It can't be help though. Being paralyzed for the whole of your life."

"I'm serious about marrying her that time," Hinata stated seriously. "I'm not joking at all. Even though she can't move at all, or we haven't meet yet. I will not give up." He said. Otonashi stared at him curiously. "If she paralyzed, I just piggy back her everyday and take her to every places that she want. If she can't do anything alone, I will do anything for her even if that means I have to put blindfold on my eyes. I like her, Otonashi. I really like her with my whole heart."

Hinata continue, "and it makes me wonder, why am I just realized it at the last second of her life here? why didn't I realized it early? That way, I can spent longer time with her…" he confessed. _'Why don't I say it early?'_ he thought. "I know it selfish for me to say it, but… sometimes I regret her leaving…"

Both of them fell silent. They kept their attention to the cloud hanging over their head. The breeze feel nice and calm, like it knows that something serious happen around here and it try to erase it.

"You know, it's better late than never," Otonashi finally spoke. Hinata looked at him curiously. "That way you can still said you like her, you'll marry her, and you'll find her in the real world. It's better than just sitting around and not do anything even though you know about it."

Hinata smiled. "Well, you got a point there," he stared at the cloud again.

"You already make a promise, and if both of you keep a faith at that promise, I know that you will find each other again." Otonashi said. "It's not like it the end of everything. We haven't face the dooms day, right?"

"Yeah, but we already face _DEATH_,"

"Don't you believe in reincarnation? I told you it's not a dooms day, you can still reincarnate," Otonashi shrugged. "Keep believing, keep your promise, remember her everyday and you'll be fine." He smiled warmly at Hinata and pat his shoulder.

Hinata stared at him and then smile. "Smiling like that… are you swing that way?" he smirked mischievously.

"Believe me. NEVER."

"Come on, man! You know I was joking!"

"It sounds serious when you're the one who say that…"

"Hey, I'm straight you know! Anyway… there's something I wanna ask you. Can I?"

"What?"

"How far have gone with Angel?"

"HINATAAAAA!"

Otonashi is right. It's not like it's already dooms day. They will find one another, spend time together, and always together forever. As long as he keeps on believing.

'_Right,' _Hinata thought, lifting his hand so he can block the sunshine directed to his eyes. _'I'll find you, Yui. One day.'_

**~END~**

Sorry it sucks… I write it late at night, after studied economics… what the hell is GNP anyway? Like I care… I will not use it on my later life… anyway, review please? It will be lovely~ :3


End file.
